


The Dance Teacher(s)

by lazyAlien



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Alternate Universe - Twins, Glannithro wedding, M/M, Robbie and Glanni are twins, Robbie is a dance teacher, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sportacus and Íþró are cousins, Sportacus is a PE teacher, but also fluff, like...huge amounts of fluff, this is a sportarobbie fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyAlien/pseuds/lazyAlien
Summary: "Robbie Glæpur was a surprisingly good dancer. He demonstrated all sorts of ballroom dances. If someone would have asked him, Sportacus couldn't even name most of them. He was an athletic guy, a PE teacher as well, he knew a lot of things about all kinds of sports and loved to learn about new ones. But in his whole life, he had never really learned how to dance."
Relationships: Glanni Glæpur/Íþróttaálfurinn, Robbie Rotten/Sportacus
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	The Dance Teacher(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink and yellow. Champagne and orange juice. Cheesecake and Apples. Childish behaviour and ridiculous mustaches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was beta read by [Lavender_Menace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Menace/pseuds/Lavender_Menace) and [ElongatedStingy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElongatedStingy/pseuds/ElongatedStingy). Thank you again! <3
> 
> Here are the lyrics to the first verse of Panic! At the Disco's 'I write sins not tragedies', just in case someone doesn't know. Now you do. (You're gonna need them very soon.)
> 
> "What a beautiful wedding  
> What a beautiful wedding", says a bridesmaid to a waiter  
> "And, yes, but what a shame  
> What a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore"

"What a beautiful wedding!"

Robbie smiled at his mother innocently, as if he hadn't just added the lyrics to Panic! At the Disco's ' _I write sins not tragedies_ ' in his head.

"Beautiful indeed." He confirmed without any enthusiasm in his voice. When he thought about all the guys Glanni had slept with before meeting his now-husband the song actually kind of fit.

As the ceremony ended Robbie took his mother’s hand and walked her out of the venue. He was glad that the official part of the wedding was finally over. People always got a little too emotional for him to handle, including his mother who was still wiping tears out of her eyes when they joined the big crowd on the outside. Robbie really didn't get it.

"I'm so proud of my little Glanni." His mother sniffed before tucking a completely soaked tissue into her handbag.

"He's twenty-nine, mom." And so was Robbie himself. Yet, here he was. Single, alone, without anyone in sight, while his twin brother had just gotten married to his boyfriend of six years. Robbie knew that comparing himself to his twin wasn't a good thing to do, but he had always done it and now he couldn't stop. Although doing so always made him feel miserable afterward. "Twenty-nine and approximately half a meter taller than you." He added, looking down at his mother to distract himself from his thoughts.

"I know, I know." She replied as Robbie led their way through the knot of people to sit down at the ‘close family table’. "You're not little children anymore. But I feel like I'm losing you to life."

"Well, looks like you're not gonna lose _me_ to someone else in the near future." Robbie smiled but felt somewhat sad on the inside as he helped his mother sit down. He knew that she could tell. Before she was able to give him any encouraging words, Robbie left her alone with the promise to find both of them something to drink. It was not like he was going to meet his soulmate at today's wedding anyway.

Three big tables and a bar were set up on the lawn in a square, all covered in white with pink and yellow accents here and there. The wooden dance floor in the middle was still empty, waiters were going around to distribute champagne and orange juice. The summer sun was shining and everyone was in a good mood.

The crowd of people in gorgeous dresses and dark suits were all chatting cheerfully when Robbie got swallowed by it again. Everyone present wore a little color-coded accessory, either a corsage or a boutonniere, with yellow flowers for Íþró's or pink flowers for Glanni's side of the family. Behind all the colorful dots Robbie spotted the bridal couple on the other side, talking to some of their guests while holding hands happily and smiling so wide that their faces must've hurt.

It could be considered a beautiful wedding or even a beautiful day. But still, Robbie didn't quite feel in the right mood just yet. He tried to convince himself that it would probably get better with the approaching evening.

Robbie walked across the space, up to one of the waiters, and grabbed a glass of juice for his mother and a glass of champagne for himself. Both of them nearly dropped to the ground when someone raised their voice right behind his back.

"Hi, you must be Glanni's brother! You look _very_ much alike."

Robbie turned around. In front of him stood a man around his age, the boutonniere on his quite muscular chest was yellow. He was part of Íþró's family which explained why his face was unknown to Robbie. 

"Uh yes, we're twins actually. That's why." He took a moment to look the stranger up and down. One could tell that he was related to Íþró. The only significant difference to tell them apart was their hair. Íþró's was dark and more or less straight while the man in front of Robbie had bright blonde curls that were falling into his face. Which made him focus more on his mustache, the most ridiculous one he had ever seen. Even more ridiculous than Íþró's.

"Ahaha, my bad. I should've known." The stranger laughed it off. "I'm Sportacus by the way, Íþró's cousin." He held out his right hand, apparently waiting for Robbie to shake it.

"Your family really has a thing for those silly names, huh?" Robbie couldn't help but smirk when he saw the offended look on Sportacus' face. "Just kidding, I'm Robbie." He moved both of the glasses to his left and held them between his fingers to finally shake the offered hand.

"Couldn't decide on what to drink, huh?" Sportacus nodded towards the glasses in Robbie's left hand. He was probably striving to get him back. But he wouldn't.

"Nope." Robbie's grin widened. "Champagne's for me and the orange juice I was gonna bring to my mother." He straightened his back to make himself look even taller than he already was and enjoyed the somewhat disappointed expression on Sportacus' face. "But uh... I guess as long as we're talking, you can have it." Robbie shrugged and handed the juice over. "I’ll just get another one for her later."

Sportacus took the glass with a thankful smile and held it up to his face for a toast. "Well then. To the beautiful wedding!"

"Whatever." Robbie rolled his eyes before taking a huge sip.

He almost dropped his glass on the floor again when someone put their hand on his shoulder and patted it without warning. It was Íþró who joined them. Robbie turned his head to glare at him but the groom was facing his cousin.

"Ah, there you are, Sportacus. I see you've already met Robbie. Handsome, isn't he? Just like his brother."

"Oh shut up, Íþró." Before he was able to say anything, Sportacus got postponed by Glanni who followed behind his husband.

But Robbie noticed how the blonde man had subtly checked him out.

"I'm more handsome of course!" Glanni smirked and posed to show off his extremely form-fitting black shimmering suit in front of his spouse. "That's why you just married _me_."

Robbie finally got around to brushing Íþró's hand off his shoulder. "Yeah..well thank you, brother mine." The irony in his voice was unmistakable. This whole conversation was becoming just a little too much for him.

Luckily, Íþró continued to talk to his cousin and Robbie managed to escape the situation without any more comments. He snatched another glass of orange juice from one of the waiters trays and returned to his mother's seat, feeling even worse than before he had left her.

_What a beautiful wedding._

* * *

"Hello? Are you listening to me, Sportacus?"

Sportacus followed Robbie with his eyes until Íþró's voice brought him back to reality. "I uh...yes." He tried to shake off his thoughts and peeked back at his cousin who sighed and rolled his eyes. He had not been listening, of course.

"We were asking if you could feed the cat and take care of our house and garden while we're on honeymoon? Since you live the closest to our place." Íþró blinked at him a few times before proceeding. "And also, it's the summer holidays at the moment, so we thought you're not too busy with your job?"

"We'll find someone else if you can't do it, though. That wouldn't be a problem." Glanni added while bending down to rest his chin on his husband's shoulder.

Sportacus scratched his head and adjusted his tie. "How long will you be gone?"

"Three weeks, roughly." Íþró answered before grinning and taking Glanni's hand. "Maybe we'll add a few days if he gets too attached to Côte d'Azur." 

Glanni giggled. "You know me so well." He turned his head to press a kiss on Íþró's cheek and another one on his lips.

This was where Sportacus felt like he should interrupt before they got entangled in something slightly too intimate right there in front of him. Which was never impossible with these two. They had done it before and Sportacus had sworn to himself that he would never ever let it happen again. For everyone's sake.

"Alright, I can do it!" He blurted out, a little too loud probably. As long as it stopped them from going any further, he didn't care. "But I’ve got to start preparing for classes minimum a week before holidays are over."

"Don't worry, we'll be back by then!" Íþró assured him as he turned away from his husband's face. Thankfully.

Glanni nodded. "Thank you, darling. You're the best!"

"Do you always talk to your brother like that, by the way? No offense, but you probably hurt his feelings with what you said earlier." Sportacus wanted to slap himself as soon as the words had left his mouth. Of course, he was still subconsciously thinking about Robbie while actually looking at Glanni's face. They did look alike, to be fair.

"Hm? Oh no, of course not." Glanni seemed confused at first but started to defend himself once he got what Sportacus was talking about. "We get along well actually. But, y'know, siblings. They mock each other. Especially twins like us."

"I bet your students are the same sometimes." His cousin smiled at him and gave his shoulder a pat.

He was right. Arbitrating arguments was one of Sportacus' main tasks. Especially since he was a PE teacher and children tended to have fights about literally _everything_ in his classes. Luckily, he knew how to handle them. His educator’s brain had probably just stepped in for him in this situation.

"Well, _Sporky_. We're gonna see some other guests now. Thanks again and enjoy the evening."

And with that, Íþró and Glanni waved goodbye and disappeared in the crowd, arms tightly clasped around each other.

* * *

Dinner was fine. Robbie didn't inquire but it was rather obvious that it had been Íþró who’d decided what they were going to eat, as there were plenty of vegetable dishes to choose from. Glanni, on the other hand, had clearly taken care of dessert. There were at least five different cakes on each table as well as chocolate pudding and ice cream.

As a slightly healthier option, a waiter placed a bowl of freshly cut fruit on the table. Robbie gawked at it in disgust and pushed it away from his plate, further towards Íþró. Instead, he served himself with a large piece of cheesecake. His mother watched in horror as Robbie scooped some extra whipped cream on top.

"Are you really gonna eat all of that, honey?"

Robbie sighed and folded his hands underneath his chin. "I thought after all these years, you’d have gotten used to my eating habits?" He didn't peek up until he heard Glanni snort a few seats away. If looks could kill, his brother would be long dead.

"Oh, I have." His mother acknowledged without looking at him while loading her own plate with a slightly thinner piece of chocolate cake. "But I'm not losing hope that you will change your mind. One day."

Robbie grabbed his wine glass and gulped it down with a single swallow. He did not like where this conversation was going. But before he was able to renounce, Íþró, who sat directly in front of him, raised his voice.

"She's right, Robbie. Too much sugar is not good for you."

" _Exactly, Robbie. Sugar is extremely bad for your body. Listen to your mother._ " Glanni imitated his husband.

Oh, how much Robbie would've liked to punch him in the face right now. Unfortunately, there was a table and several people around it that held him back. But his brother really wasn't any better than him. It turned out that his mother thought so, too.

"You shut your mouth, Glanni Glæpur!"

Robbie couldn't help but sneer. Ever since their childhood, their mother calling them by their full name had meant trouble. Big trouble.

"You used to be _just like_ your brother!"

Glanni let out an exaggerated gasp. Íþró's attempt to calm him down by caressing his arm failed miserably. All of a sudden, Robbie really enjoyed where the conversation was going.

"But look, mom! Now I'm eating fruit! And it's not even sugared!" His brother tried to defend himself.

"Because you just got married to a _wonderful_ man who _knows_ what's good for you and you want to leave a good impression on his family." His mother threw a knowing glance at Íþró who was making an effort not to laugh. As was his cousin, Sportacus, who sat next to him and chuckled with his hand covering his mouth.

Glanni clenched his napkin, ready to protest again but his mother was faster to speak up. "Also, I bet that your brother's better in shape than you are, young man." And with that, Glanni was silenced. Or simply too mortally offended to answer.

"Thank you, mom." Robbie grinned triumphantly. He knew that he could always count on her. She had always loved both of her sons equally, and she loved them _although_ they had never really dropped their childish behavior towards each other. Robbie also knew that she really couldn't stand when they argued. Especially at a wedding, in public, for everyone to see.

"Well, at least _I_ don't need my mother to protect me." Glanni ventured his final comeback. But his husband promptly shut him up by shoving a strawberry into his mouth.

Robbie threw one last glare at his brother before slowly reaching for his fork. The cake in front of him looked delicious and the amount of whipped cream was tempting. But somehow, he had lost his appetite.

There was no denying, he was a bit of a mother’s boy. But that wasn’t something to be ashamed of, was it? He thought about it for a while, then sighed grumpily. Yes, yes it was something to be ashamed of. He was almost thirty! Glanni had every right to tease him. And Robbie hated to admit that.

The fork was put down to the white table cloth again and Robbie blindly grabbed for his wine glass, only to realize that he had already emptied it. When he eventually looked up to call for a waiter, he locked eyes with Sportacus who was nibbling on an apple slice. The way his mustache moved as he chewed was preposterous.

* * *

Hours later, Sportacus found himself standing by the bar, a glass of iced tea in his hand. He was sipping on it every now and then while watching the other guests invade the dance floor as the sun set above them. Well, technically he was watching _one_ other guest. And so was everybody else around.

Robbie Glæpur was a surprisingly good dancer. He demonstrated all sorts of ballroom dances. If someone would have asked him, Sportacus couldn't even name most of them. He was an athletic guy, a PE teacher as well, he knew a lot of things about all kinds of sports and loved to learn about new ones. But in his whole life, he had never really learned how to dance.

Soon, the women of the party queued up next to the dance floor and waited for their turn with Robbie. His movements were so smooth, elegant, and flawless. Sportacus could tell that he wasn't even doing his best. The annoyed looks on his face whenever one of his partners couldn't keep up with his pace or accidentally stepped on his foot were highly amusing.

After approximately half an hour, Robbie was visibly sweating and left the dance floor to everyone's disappointment. He didn't pay attention to the other people begging him to stay for just one more dance and stepped across the grass, loosening his tie and taking off his jacket as he went. Sportacus tried to play it cool when he steered directly towards him and arrived at the bar, a little out of breath.

"Wow, I'm impressed. You can dance really well."

"The only thing I can do better than my brother." Robbie replied as he undid the first three buttons of his shirt and rolled up the sleeves. He was _dripping,_ but Sportacus knew how to deal with that sight. He himself had sweat like that often enough. And at least Robbie didn't smell bad.

"I gotta show him from time to time, y'know." He continued to push his hair back and wiped the sweat from his forehead with a napkin. "Especially today."

Sportacus sighed and shook his head in disbelief. Of course, this was still about his brother. These two definitely had to bring their childish feud to an end. Going from what he had experienced at the dinner table, they were worse than some of his third graders.

"I don't think it's possible for you to be worse at _everything_ else." He chuckled. 

"Yeah, you're right." Robbie took a sip from a glass of water that one of the bartenders had kindly offered him. Sportacus didn’t follow and gave him a questioning look.

"Most things Glanni and I both suck at, actually. Do you mind if we'd change topics?"

"Of course not." Sportacus snorted and straightened his back to adjust his posture. He understood that Robbie did not want to talk about his brother any longer, but the way he tried to elude the situation did not satisfy him. "I'm just saying, there's no need to prove yourself all the time."

Robbie put the glass down again and looked Sportacus right in the eye. "What are you? Some kind of motivational speaker?"

Sportacus shook his head. "Nah, just a PE teacher."

The tall, dark-haired man thought about that for a second, then shrugged. "...close enough." Sportacus watched him take another sip of his water before he resumed. "So, you're a little health nut, just like your uh...cousin?"

"I'm afraid everyone in our family is." Sportacus explained roughly. Robbie nodded at that, not even the slightest bit surprised. He finished his glass with one last gulp and left it on the counter.

Sportacus peeked up at him. "But off the record, I think Íþró might be the strictest of us. I even enjoy a nice piece of cake every now and then if it's not too sweet." He added as if it was something to be proud of.

"I've never seen him eat anything else than vegetable and fruit." Robbie said, thinking out loud and still referring to Íþró.

A grin spread out across Sportacus' face. "You've never seen him eat fish?"

"No? I don't think so." Robbie glanced down at him. Visibly confused.

"He eats it raw." Sportacus eventually revealed. "Like...straight off the hook, on the spot. He loves it. And it's the only way he'll eat it." His grin widened. He couldn't tell why but it felt good, spilling the beans about Íþró like that. It was a strange habit of his, really, even for Sportacus as a close family member. But his cousin had always been a little...different?

Robbie only raised an eyebrow and gave him a scrutinizing look. "So, you're telling me that _you don't_ eat raw fish?" A discreet grin appeared on his lips.

"I am a vegetarian." Sportacus' answer was as simple as that. He had tried to go vegan for a while but that hadn’t worked out for him. Though animal cruelty and overfishing were still big problems in his eyes, which is why being vegetarian was the least he could do.

"Of course you are." Robbie laughed. And although he was laughing about him, Sportacus joined in. Because _damn_ , he was right and there was no denying!

But also, because it might have been the first time Sportacus had seen a genuine smile on his face today. And he couldn't lie, it made him happy, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, this was chapter one :D  
> I hope you liked it so far! I feel like my first chapters are always a little boring to read. But stay tuned for more! I already have the whole fic planned out (which is unusual for me)
> 
> I'd love to read your comments and thoughts c:


End file.
